


Snacks and Nibbles

by SlothSpaghetti



Series: It's A Match! [5]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Biting, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Human/Monster Romance, I struggled a bit with pronouns in this one, Multi, Online Dating, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Romance, Smut, Teeth kink, Texting, Tinder, is that a thing?, no y/n, or at least I tried to make sure it was, so apologies if it is confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlothSpaghetti/pseuds/SlothSpaghetti
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Reader, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Original Female Character(s), Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Reader
Series: It's A Match! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816093
Comments: 10
Kudos: 189





	1. You're A Snack

“I’ve decided that I’m a fuckin’ snack and no one’s hungry.” I groaned at my coworker. 

“Yeah, yeah,” They muttered, gazing moving from one monitor to the other, watching a gif and editing where required. 

“Oof,” I murmured, peaking out to ogle at the leather jacket-wearing man who just marched past my cubicle. 

“That’s an ass I could sink my teeth into,” my cubby-mate exhaled next to me.

“You’re telling me, dude,” I flicked my gel pen away and pulled out my phone. 

I just started swiping. I needed to see if I could find him while he was in the building. That was how this stupid dating app worked right? Closer the target the quicker you can match with them? I continued to swipe left until I saw the man in questions, Eddie, on my screen. 

“Found him,” I grinned. 

“Lemme see them pics,” he demanded. “What fucking CGI shit is that?”

His cover picture was certainly a strong choice. No idea what fucking movie he thought he was in, but christ did I want to be apart of it. The rest of his profile was pretty normal. He was a reporter, 38 (older just the way I liked them), seemed to own a motorcycle, and into dark chocolate. All things I could get behind. 

“Does he work here?” Cubby-dude asked.

“Fuck,” I whispered. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, what if he does? Shit.”

I’d only been working as a designer at the Daily Bulletin for six months. I had just signed a 12-month lease on an overpriced studio apartment just a 30 minutes cycle to the office. Dating a co-worker would probably put me at serious risk doing something stupid and getting fired. 

All that reasoning didn’t stop me from swiping right though. _Just gonna keep letting my genitals do the talking_ , I thought. Both my coworker and I let out a deep sigh and turned back to our work. Projects needed to be finished more than our gossip did. 

~~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Of course, that would be my luck. Five minutes out from my house, I puncture a tire on my bike and have to lug the stupid hunk of metal all the way home. That’s the last time I leave my repair kit at home. The aluminum crossbar dug into my shoulder, but I tried to focus on anything else. Literally anything. I stare around at my surroundings, avoiding the few needles and nitro canisters that lay in the gutter. Sure the Tenderloin district wasn’t the nicest, in fact, it was bit scummy, but like fuck was I going to go back to dorm-style living. I needed my own kitchen and bathroom damn it. 

I stared into the dark empty lot near my building. The regular crowd of homeless people wasn’t huddled in the far corner. Something compelled me to stop and stare. Which was fucking stupid, but hindsight is 20/20 and I’m kinda dumb bitch sometimes. 

A gloved hand landed on my shoulder just as another person stood in front of me. The spun the front wheel of my bike, assuming it would still be my bike by the end of this encounter. 

“What’s a short stake like you doing around here?” 

“Just trying to mind my own business,” I clutched the strap of my backpack. 

_ Stupid safety. Stupid fucking neon jacket. Stupid bike. _

“Didn’t look like you were minding your own business,” The hand on my shoulder dug a thumb into the skin.

“I’m sorry, look I don’t want any trouble,” I winced.

“Looks like trouble is what you’re getting though.” Both men pressed into my personal space, blocking my view of anything else. 

The grip I had on my bike never loosened, in fact, I was white-knuckling it. Fear seized my body. I could have just swung my bike and made a run for it. But I couldn’t lose this bike. It was how I got around. I needed it. 

I also needed my body to be intact and not brutally assaulted, but semantics, right?

**“DINNER TIME,”** A guttural voice sang.

Oh fuck. OH FUCK. The Demon of San Francisco. I’m dead, so so so dead now. 

I groaned. Like a fed up and annoyed child who didn’t want to go to school. This would be my day. Eddie didn’t match with me on Tinder, I punctured my bike tire, I was getting mugged, and now I was gonna be eaten by some demon thing in a completely not sexy way.

There was a loud wet crunching sound behind me, followed by a shriek and another crunch. When another crunch never came, I opened my eyes. There was nothing left, they'd been eaten boots and all. 

**“ARE YOU OKAY?”**

“Yeah, I guess, I’m sure there is some crime statistic about the percentage of you being attacked closer to home than further away, but I doubt they have any stats on being saved by you. Thanks, dude,” I laughed. When I was nervous I laughed. 

**“YOU HAVE A NICE BAG,”** I felt my savior pick at my backpack.

“Yeah, I think sharks are really cool. Fuck what everyone else says. They are like sea puppies,” I laughed.

There was a pause in the conversation. I turned around, finally to look at him, to see the Demon for myself. Maybe he had just gone away after that last comment I made. 

Nope. Still there. Fucking towering over me. The oil slick black… being in front of me seemed to be staring very intently at me. It’s milky white eyes emoted - slightly expanding and then squinting. The white veins across its body convulsed.

“Thanks again dude,” I stuck my free hand, staring at their face, their teeth specifically.

A hot, clawed hand grabbed mine.

“Also, uh, nice teeth. I think they’re cool. Kinda like shark teeth. Okay, I should let you go now, you don’t want to hear me ramble on about sharks or whatever else weird shit just starts spewing from my mouth. Have a nice night,” I wheezed, trying to hold in my laugh.

**“DO YOU NEED HELP GETTING HOME?”**

“No, I should be okay, just a few minutes down the road.”

**“WE WILL WALK YOU.”**

There was no question, just the shift in how they grabbed my hand. We walked hand in hand like a couple. LIKE A COUPLE, all the way back to my five-story walk-up. The automatic light on the porch turned on and fully illuminated their face. 

“Oh, um dude,” I started.

**“VENOM.”**

“What?” I asked.

**“WE ARE VENOM.”**

“Oh, sorry, I was using dude as a non-gendered term. Didn’t want to assume anything. But not the point. You got like a huge chunk attempted mugger in your teeth.”

**“DO YOU WANT IT?”**

“Nah, I’m having mac n cheese for dinner.”

With that decided, Venom’s long tongue slithered out of its mouth and removed the chunk from their teeth. Heat rose to my cheeks. That should not be sexual. I should have been traumatized several times over by now. But I still felt that slight tingle between my legs.

There was another pause like they were having some kind of internal argument before Venom huffed very loudly, his hot breath wafting over my face and smelling weirdly like tater tots and raw bacon.

**“HAVE A GOOD NIGHT, NIBBLES,”** Venom’s tone was grumbly like he was now the annoyed child.

“See you later,” I waved and ran up the steps and entered my passcode. 

“See you later?” I mumbled to myself once inside. How was I going to see him later? I’m not gonna risk getting fucking assaulted on the off chance he finds me. I might have been a bit fucking weird, but I wasn’t suicidal. 

I racked up my bike into the wall mount, waved into the open doorway of the resident manager, and trudged up to the top floor. Once the hideous red door to my apartment was unbolted, I stepped in and redid the locks. My hands were shaking now. The adrenaline of nearly getting attacked faded quickly and was replaced with panic. I dropped my bag at the door and took off my jacket and shoes. 

Fresh air, I needed fresh air. Even though I was just outside, I needed fresh air now. I opened the one window in my apartment and climbed out onto the fire escape. Codes be damned. My legs dangled over the railing and hard grates hurt my butt. I pulled up Tinder on my phone, praying to whatever fucking gods there were that someone would be interested in me, so I could distract myself from my current freak out.

EDDIE. I matched with Eddie. Like 2 minutes ago I matched with Eddie. 

_ Oh god. What do I do? Do I message right away? Do I wait? Oh fuck. _

**_Eddie-_ ** _ Hey, you work at the Daily Bulletin, don’t you? _

**_You-_ ** _ yeah, just a designer though. no writing for me.  _ 😅

**_Eddie-_ ** _ I thought I recognized you.  _

**_Eddie-_ ** _ Do you want to get a drink sometime? _

**_You-_ ** _ tomorrow night? after work maybe? _

**_Eddie-_ ** _ Awesome. Leave your bike at home. _

  
  
I squealed into the night air and pumped my phone free fist over my head. Fuck that was easy. I climbed back into my apartment, locked the window, and made my mac n cheese. Dinner eaten, shower taken, I crawled into bed and opened my laptop. I may have a date tomorrow, but there was still the issue of my burning ‘monster fucker’ desire to deal with. A few keystrokes in an incognito window and few  _ key  _ strokes on me later, I was blissfully drifting off to sleep to dream of leather jackets and sharp teeth.


	2. Eddie POV

**“EDDIE.”**

“Vee, it’s 4 in the morning, I need sleep, so I can do my job, and buy you more chocolate and pay rent.” Eddie rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. 

Venom was awake so Eddie was awake now. The symbiote fluidly wrapped tendrils around his waist and thighs, cuddling him while the floating noodlehead of them came to rest on Eddie’s chest. There was a deep, comforting rumble from Venom before they spoke again.

**“WE MUST KEEP NIBBLES.”**

“I asked her out, didn’t I?”

**“YES, BUT SHE WANTED US TONIGHT AND YOU WERE A PUSSY.”**

“I think she liked us both and we’d just saved her. We can’t take advantage of her, especially in a state like that.”

**“YOUR SILLY PHONE APP MEANS NOTHING.”**

“Hey, she swiped right on us first. She clearly thought I looked nice enough,” Eddie huffed and patted Venom’s head. They’d agreed it was well past time to get over Anne. Venom was great, but having another person to talk to and be with would be nice.

**“SHE LIKED OUR TEETH, WE COULD BITE HER.”**

“No.”

**“SHE WOULD LIKE IT. SHE SAID SHE WAS A SNACK. WE ARE HUNGRY.”**

“Vee, we don’t know what she likes yet. That’s why we are going for drinks tomorrow.”

Venom rumbled, slinking up Eddie’s chest to nuzzle at his neck. Their tongue snaked around Eddie’s ear, teasing him.

“Really? Right now?” Eddie didn’t protest as Venom shifted the tendrils around him, stroking him to full hardness.

**“YES. WE WERE THINKING OF NIBBLES AND HER SCENT.”**

Venom flooded Eddie with the reminder of just how you reacted to seeing them use their tongue. How your cheeks flushed. The way your heart rate increased, but with no trace of fear. You hadn’t freaked out after they saved you. You held their hand and let them walk you home. Your skin was soft and smelled delicious. They reminded him of how your scent changed from buzzing, nervous excitement to a spark of arousal. 

~~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~~

Eddie walked up to your cubicle in the office building promptly at 5 pm for drinks after work. He normally wasn’t in the office on Fridays, not that he was ever really here. Mostly he came in on Mondays to discuss weekly agendas and then to walk through articles with the editing team whenever the team was ready. It was an easy job. It meant he had the freedom to investigate and write up reports whenever. It also made it easier to continue his work with Venom. 

You were wearing massive headphones, dancing in your swivel chair while working through a series of images. Eddie wasn’t even sure if you could see the details in the images with how much you were moving. When your coworker noticed him the pen fell from his mouth. He turned to tap you on your shoulder, eyes still staring at Eddie. You jumped and ripped off the headset like you’d just completely forgotten you were at work. Whatever you were listening to, it had been loud and very obscene from the few lyrics he and Venom could make out.

**[DID THE MUSIC JUST SAY THEY WANT TO SUCK OUR TEETH?]**

_ Yeah, it’s just a song though, don’t read into Vee. _

**[EDDIE. WE WANT THAT.]**

_ Maybe if you ever fucking brushed your teeth. _

“What?!”

“Here is you stupid fucking $5,” the coworker pulled the crumpled bill out of his pocket. 

“Hey Eddie,” you smiled up at him from your seat, smoothly taking the money.

“You ready to go?” He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

“Give me 2 secs to close down,” You swiveled back to your monitors and started rapid-fire typing. Flashes of images and documents started to disappear from your screen. How could you be working on so many things at once?

“So Eddie, where are you two going tonight?” the other man asked.

Venom gave a distinct grumble in the back on Eddie’s mind, annoyed by the nosy man.

“We’re going to a bar for drinks, you tit. Why do you never listen to me? I listened to you moan all morning about how small your date’s dick was last night.” You taunted him.

“Because until five seconds ago, I was convinced you were lying.” Tit crossed his arms and rolled back to his own monitors. “Also, like you didn’t fucking demand I show you the dick pics.” 

You snorted.

“You can’t say ‘it was so small a cornichon would have been better’ and just expect me to be done,” You turned off your computer and grabbed your shark bag. 

Jesus what a fucking conversation to end your workweek on. Eddie just stared, bit bug-eyed at the exchange you’d just had. You had zero shame apparently. That was probably a good thing when they thought about it. When you stood up, signally you were ready to go, Eddie and Venom stared for a moment, taking stock of your outfit. Without the helmet and ridiculous cycling jacket, you almost looked like a different person. 

You were wearing some kind of black mechanics outfit. The sleeves were rolled up, revealing your vintage style tattoos. Venom particularly liked the look of the thick black lines running across your forearms and up under the sleeves of your suit. You slipped your phone into the breast pocket of the outfit, the weight of it revealing the soft round flesh of your breasts.

“You got a night job workin’ at a garage?” Eddie teased, leading the way out of the office building.

“Eh, I wouldn’t let me anywhere near something with an engine,” you laughed and wrapped a hand around Eddie’s arm.

“Am I gonna regret bringin’ my bike then?” they guided out of the elevator into the lobby.

Richard was sat behind the security desk, head resting the helmet Eddie’d left there that morning, watching the video monitors. When he saw the two  **[THREE]** of you, he smirked and raised a hand.

“Hey Rich,” You smiled but didn’t let go of his arm, instead you rested your free hand on the tall counter, fingers running over the glass.

“So this is why you didn’t cycle into the lobby today?” he grinned.

“I could be turning over a new leaf,” you squawked.

“Can we have the helmet now?” Eddie pointed down at the headgear.

“Yeah, if you stop parking your motorcycle where it doesn’t belong,” Richard turned to frown at Eddie but handed over the helmet.

“I’ll think about it. Have a nice weekend.” Eddie smiled at the security guard.

“Tell Margot I hope her first year at school went well, bye Rich,” you waved and followed them outside to his bike. 

Eddie handed you the helmet and pulled the keys from his pocket. Venom purred in the back of his mind. They were excited, just like you were. They also really like how easily you just touched Eddie. You slipped on the helmet and flicked the visor up. 

“Do I look cool, or do I look fucking cool?” You laughed, cheeks a bit smooshed together like a chipmunk. 

“You look pretty fucking cool,” Eddie grinned, mounted the bike, and patted the space behind him. 

You climbed on and scooted around until you were plastered against their back, arms firmly wrapped around his waist. The engine roared to life and Eddie gunned it down the road, weaving in and around traffic. Your excitement and thrill spiked with every turn or whenever Eddie gunned it. Venom let out a pleased rumble at a red light at one point, slipping out of Eddie’s torso and gripping your hand. You hummed, seemingly not noticing Eddie still had both hands on the handlebars.

At the bar, you ordered a large glass of red wine, while Eddie ordered a light beer. Venom didn’t care for the malty taste of other beers. They preferred a more metallic taste. 

Talking with you was easy. Well, you seemed to do most of the talking. Anything that seemed to come to your mind you talked about. You asked a lot of questions about Eddie. Why was he here? What did he want in life? What was better, chocolate or sex? You smelled like excitement, red wine, and coconut chapstick. 

**[WHY DOES SHE KEEP DOING THAT?]**

_ Doing what? _

**[NIBBLES KEEPS HOLDING HER DRINK BY THE TOP.]**

True, between touching nearly any surface with one hand, your other hand was firmly planted on top of your drink. It was only moved when you took a sip. Were you concerned someone was going to spike your drink?

**[WE WOULDN’T DO THAT.]** Venom hissed at Eddie.

_ It’s probably just a habit.  _

“You okay?” He asked, eyeing the glass.

“Oh, uh, yeah, sorry force of habit. They really drill you about drink safety at college and those kinds of things really stick with me,” You gave him your nervous laugh. “I actually saw this thing on Instagram the other day about…”

**[WHY DOES SHE KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT DRUGS?]**

_ Have you not been listening? _

**[WE WERE BUT IT IS VERY CROWDED AND LOUD HERE.]**

“Eddie?” You touched his thigh. 

“Sorry, what?” He shook his head and refocused on you.

“I, uh, was wondering if you wanted to come back to mine for takeout or something? It’s getting a bit too crazy here for me.” You did the same nervous laugh you did last night. 

Venom’s lizard brain immediately zeroed in on the ‘or something’ part of your question. 

“Yeah, do you like Thai? There’s a really good place near your apartment.” Eddie tried to focus on something other than Venom’s lust.

Fuck, had you noticed? Technically he wasn’t supposed to know where you lived yet. You didn’t know they were Venom.

“I’m down for anything at this point, I could eat a horse,” you grinned and slid the empty glass down the bar.

~~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~~

You weren’t lying about being hungry. With each skillful slurp of noodles, you seemed to only eat faster. They were sitting on your tiny couch that you somehow squeezed into this studio apartment along with a queen-sized bed. That didn't leave much space for anything else, but you’d done quite a lot with the space you had. Beyond the couch and bed, you shoved two bookshelves and a small desk and chair into the room. You had said that despite the rough area, this was one of the only places not in Oakland that offered a private kitchen and bathroom. Eddie hadn’t thought about that in a while, but yeah SF was fucking expensive. 

“But yeah, last night was super weird amazing. I kinda thought the dude was a myth, but then they just appeared out of nowhere.” You chewed your noodles thoughtfully.

“The Demon of San Francisco?”

**[VENOM]**

“Yeah, Venom. They were cool,” you smiled.

**[NIBBLES IS COOL. SHE HAS GOOD TASTE.]**

“I know,” Eddie smiled and took the last bite of his own noodles.

“Have you met them?” You asked, excitement buzzing in the air.

“Yeah, more than once,” Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Do you want dessert?” You asked suddenly.

**[YES, YOU.]**

“Sure,” Eddie grinned and watched you take the empty containers into your kitchen. 

**[EDDIE.]**

“What?” He whispered.

**[LOOK AT HER SHARK.]**

Venom whipped their head towards your bed. A huge plush shark laid on your bed. Like your backpack, that thing also had a huge set of flappy teeth. Eddie smirked.

“So I’ve raided my stash, and I’ve got snack-sized Kit Kats, a pack of dark chocolate Reese’s, or some dark York mint patties.” You walked back into the room with a jar full of candy bars.

**[GIVE US THE WHOLE JAR NIBBLES.]**

“The mint ones sound good,” Eddie smiled. 

You set the jar on the floor and folded yourself onto the couch, tucking your legs under you, facing them. You also grabbed a York candy and started unwrapping it. The silver foil crinkled as your fingers ripped the packaging, mimicking another kind of foil ripping. The moment your teeth met the chocolate, your eyes met Eddies’. 

**[DO YOU SMELL THAT EDDIE?]**

Eddie took a bite of his own candy, feeling Venom taste the dark chocolate. You continued to stare at them. The lust in the air grew. 

**[KISS HER.]**

_ Stop. _

**[PUSSY.]**

_ Shut up. _

Eddie had been so caught up in trying to force Venom down, that he’d missed you move across the couch. Venom didn’t miss that though. They took control and crashed Eddie’s lips into yours. You tasted like the candy, sweet and minty, and a bit like peanuts from the Thai food. Their hands wrapped around your hips and pulled you onto Eddie’s lap. Your hands ran through his hair. Venom pulsed under the surface Eddie’s skin, egging him on. 

You were really going for it. Your mouth slanted over Eddies, tongue battling with his for some kind of dominance that Venom refused to let him back down from. Eddie moved one of his hands up your back to caress your neck. At the same time, he pulled you down further onto his lap. You rolled your hips against him, moaning at the friction. 

Venom was getting restless and Eddie felt inclined to agree. They’d be happy to move the current situation a few steps further in the direction of your bed. And apparently so did you. Your hands left Eddie’s neck and ripped the zipper of your jumpsuit down. 

“Fuck,” your arms were caught behind you, trapped in the sleeve. “So much for sexy,” you huffed a little laugh.

“Let us help,” Eddie grinned but kept his hands on your hips.

In truth, they were totally fine with your arms being caught behind you. It meant that your boobs were thrust forward into his face and he could almost taste mesh fabric covering your nipples. Eddie kissed your neck slowly, his tongue traced over your pulse point. 

“Bite me.”

**[YES. WANT A NIBBLE.]**

“Fuck,” Eddie whispered before he trailed his teeth over back over your neck.

“Yes please,” you grinned and rolled your hips against his again, reminding him of his growing erection.

**[EDDIE DO IT. BITE. NOW. OR WE WILL.]**

Eddie bit down over your neck. The scent of your arousal spiked. Venom was losing it. Eddie’s control over the symbiote waived and his teeth were replaced with Venom’s sharper ones. They bit you again over your collar bone, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a mark that would last longer than tonight. You moaned louder than before, which seemed impossible. They could only smell your lust and desire now. 

“Bed,” you demanded, pushing them back into the couch anyway.

“You got it, Nibbles,” They growled, voice deeper and rougher.

Eddie, with the help of Venom, lifted you up off the couch and took the three steps to your bed. You leaned into them, kissing and sucking at their neck. Venom purred in the back of his mind. They turned and fell backward so you were still on top. Your little giggles filled the apartment at that and you continued to grind against them. Finally, Eddie helped out of your jumpsuit. Your mismatched mesh bra and lace panties were an interesting combo. 

His mouth latched onto one covered nipple, while his hands delved into the waistband of your panties to massage your ass. Your hands scraped at Eddie’s scalp urging him with your moans and rolling hips.

“You’re wearing too many clothes Eddie,” you growled at them, but made no move to stop what he was doing. 

Eventually, you pulled him off your body and crawled up to the headboard. Venom nearly ripped Eddie’s shirt with their eagerness to get to you. Eddie threw off the last of his clothes and you bit your lip, staring at him. 

**[WE NEED TO TASTE EDDIE. SHE’S FUCKING DRIPPING.]**

_ You’re telling me, Vee. _

Eddie didn’t need the symbiote to see just how fucking wet you were. You removed all your underwear and beckoned him forward, legs spread. He grabbed hold of your ankles and yanked you closer. You giggled again and he bit your calf. Both of your legs were thrown over Eddie’s shoulder and he began his assault on your core. He nipped and sucked a trail from your inner thigh to your sex. You were a squirming panting mess before he even had his first taste. Venom acted like a caged animal, desperate to at least take over his mouth. Eddie knew if you looked into his eyes all you would see are Venom’s milky whites

_ Fuck it, _ Eddie thought. He let Venom’s tongue form over his own. You gasped as their tongue lapped at your soaked pussy. Your hips moved against their mouth, demanding more. Eddie slid one of his hands up to your stomach to stop your writhing, but you grabbed his hand and put it on your breast. Venom flicked their tongue across your clit, while Eddie used his free hand to stroke you into a climax. You nearly came off the bed with the force of it. 

Eddie reeled Venom back in for a moment, sucking your cum off his fingers. 

“Holy… just… wow,” you panted, chest heaving as you tried to catch your breath. 

“That good huh?” Eddie teased, kneeling between your legs.

You scrambled to sit up and crushed your lips against Eddies. 

“Can’t have you showing me up,” You grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a siren going off or some kind of security alarm. Venom jerked Eddie awake, flushing his system with adrenaline. He struggled to breathe but shook his head to see where the trouble was. The sun was just starting to rise, peaking through your curtains. It must have been early morning.

“Fuck, shit, sorry,” you groaned awake and rolled across the bed. 

You fumbled to turn off your phone alarm. 

**“NIBBLES WHAT THE FUCK?”** Venom suddenly erupted over Eddie's chest. 

You screeched and fell off the bed. The phone went off again and you turned it off. Then in all your naked glory, just stared at them. 

“Dudes!” You shouted and pointed at the two of them.

“Shit Venom,” Eddie grabbed the floating noodlehead.

“What the fuck dudes?”

**“WE ASKED FIRST,”** Venom hissed, eyes narrowing. 

“Sorry, normally on Saturdays I do free senior citizen yoga in the park across the way. I forgot to turn my alarm off,” You ran your hand over your eyes and through your hair. 

Whatever fear you had was gone now. It was from the shock of being shouted at first thing in the morning that must have caused it then. Your once racing heart rate was slow once again. You just smelled of sleepy determination.

_ Interesting _

**[WHAT? THE YOGA?]**

_ No, she ain’t scared. _

**[WHY WOULD NIBBLES BE SCARED OF US?]**

_ You did just jump out of my chest. _

**“YOU’RE NOT A SENIOR CITIZEN.”**

“Yoga classes are expensive,” You half shrugged before picking up your shark plushie and crawling under the covers.

“Aren’t you scared of this?” Eddie shifted his position to lean on his elbow and side. Venom floated around his head.

The shark was pulled over your face, but they didn’t miss your flushed cheeks. A nervous laugh bubbled out of your mouth. 

“Aw Christ, just don’t look at my internet browser history, okay? It’s not really a first date sort of topic.”

**“WE TOLD YOU EDDIE. WE TOLD YOU.”** Venom growled, knocking his head against Eddie’s.

“What did you tell Eddie, dude?” You moved the shark away, a mischievous glint in your eyes.

**“WE KNEW YOU LIKED US. EDDIE WAS BEING A PUSSY.”**

“Oh,” You yawned. “What’s not to like? You guys seem cool.”

“C’mere,” Eddie pulled you up against his front.

“Sleep,” you simply murmured, cuddling into his chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~~

**[CHHHOOOOOoooooCCCCcccclllllLLLLLLAAAAAATTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE]**

The room smelled of chocolate and maple syrup. There was the gentle sound sizzling butter and coffee dripping. You were making breakfast. Eddie sat up to roll his neck and shoulder. He stretched in the bed before finally standing up. Venom pulled them into the kitchen.

You were wearing those massive headphones again. The tank top you wore was practically see-through and the sweatpants looked way too big on you. There was a series of dotted bite marks across your neck from Venom last night, along with a few more subtle hickeys from Eddie.

Dancing along to a song that they couldn’t fully hear, only a low vibrating beat, you flipped a pancake. When you moved away from the stove, Eddie pulled your headphones off as you put the final pancake on the stack. He wrapped his arms around your waist and while Venom wrapped tendrils from his hip to yours, locking you all together. 

“Mornin’,” he hummed. 

“Hey dudes,” You sighed. 

**“GOOD MORNING NIBBLES,”** Venom appeared to nuzzle at your neck.

“Oh that’s gonna take some getting used to,” You shivered and giggled at the same time. “Well unless this was a one night thing, which is totally acceptable. However, I will have to rescind my offer of breakfast. Only nice boys get homemade breakfast.”

**“EDDIE BE NICE. WE NEED THOSE PANCAKES.”**

“I’m always nice Vee,” Eddie smirked and swayed you gently.

You pulled your phone from the pocket of your sweatpants and turned off your music. It was some song Eddie'd never heard of, not that he listened to much music nowadays. You left your phone and headphones on the kitchen counter, bumping them with your ass to get them to let go. Maple syrup in one hand, pancake stack in the other, you led the way back to the couch.

For while it was just silence. The three of you ate pancakes, Venom with a bit too much vigor, and sipped coffee. 

“Are you two a couple or like just kinky?” 

Eddie choked on his bite of pancake.

**“EDDIE IS OUR HOST. WE LOVE HIM.”** Venom bobbed up and down.

“Aw, cute,” you cooed.

“Vee and I have a kind of relationship. We aren’t exactly dating.”

“To each kinky fucker their own. I can’t really say shit. I got some impressions yesterday that you weren’t telling me the whole truth. I just assumed you were Venom. Not that you were two people. Like c’mon they’ve got pretty memorable feeling skin or whatever and they did that thing with your teeth and tongue and then you called me Nibbles.” You shrugged like it was all completely normal.

“And you’re just cool with all this?”

**“YOU ARE NOT SCARED.”** Venom stated.

“What can I say? Hentai monster fucking porn really does it for me despite all the horribly inaccurate female anatomy.”

**[SHOULD WE BE CONCERNED?]**

_ I don’t know... _

“Should, uh, that concern us?” Eddie choked out.

“Eh, it should probably register at about the same level as me just being completely fine with a polyamorous relationship,” You shrugged.

**“AND EDDIE WAS CONCERNED YOU WOULD FIND US WEIRD,”** Venom chuckled. 


	3. IKEA Sex Dungeon Gone Wrong

The patisserie was rammed. Every seat in the shop was taken up by people. I wasn’t sure what they were thinking suggesting this place for a date. Also, this earlier on a Saturday as well. Eddie was not a morning person in the slightest, so why meet after my yoga class? After the first time he experienced my Saturday alarm, he and Venom decided that they would prefer to not stay over on Friday nights, opting to meet up sometime on Saturday and staying over until Eddie and I went to work on Monday. It was a cute, effective system for us that had been working for months now. 

I spotted them tucked into a corner. There were two coffee on the table already, but the second chair was missing. Probably taken by some other customers. 

“Hey dudes,” I smiled and set my matt and backpack down.

“Mornin’ babe,” Eddie murmured, still a bit blurry eyed. 

I sat down on Eddie’s lap and picked up my coffee. Venom released a few tendrils to wrap underneath my jacket. I leaned further against Eddie, noting the black earpiece. My tongue darted out quickly, circling the shell of Eddie’s ear and around Venom. 

“Jesus, fuck,” Eddie shuddered.

**“GOOD MORNING NIBBLES,”** Venom snickered.

I leaned away and grinned. Eddie was so easy to rile up. 

“What do I owe the honor of this early morning date Eddie Brock?” I sipped more of the coffee. 

“Can’t we just take our girl out for breakfast?” Eddie picked up his own mug.

“I see no pastries or cake here my dudes,” I gestured to the empty plate on the table. 

**“YOU WERE TAKING TOO LONG,”** Venom whined, or as much as the symbiote could whine.

“Well then I do so apologies Vee, but I got caught up in a chat with Mrs. Chen about how nice Eddie’s last article was.” 

“At least someone reads them,” Eddie rolled his eyes. 

“Back to the point, you are so not a morning person Eddie, I’m surprised you are even functioning enough to order coffee right now,” I smirked.

“We wanted to know if you’d go to IKEA with us. We need to get some new furniture,” Eddie rubbed the top of my thigh.

“Oh how fun, let's spend our Saturday in a crowded maze of arguing couples and screaming babies staring at display units,” sarcasm dripped from my mouth. That sounded like the opposite of fun.

“You don’t have to come, Vee and I can go without you and eat a whole Diam Cake by ourselves then.” Eddie smiled

“What? No, you can’t do that,” I protested.

**“YES WE CAN,”** Venom sniggered, knowing my snack addiction rivaled his.

“Can we at least go back to my place first and shower?”

~~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~~

The color combination of royal blue and sunshine yellow made me want to vomit. The uniforms that these people were forced to wear were horrendous. The warehouse smell in this place was also really unpleasant. Eddie claimed we couldn’t have just done this shopping online. That things needed to be measured. He also said it would be nice to go for a drive, and that part was true. It was nice to get to go on drives with my boys. Eddie loved revving the engine and Venom used it as an excuse to wrap the three of us together in public. 

We are walking through the maze, Eddie stopping occasionally to look at the list on his phone. My fingers run over the different textures of the couch cushions to my left. I feel Venom vibrate against my palm, trying to draw my attention. We move forward slowly, this time into a section of living room display units. I stop dead right at the entrance of one particular room.

“Oh my god,” I gasped.

“What?” Eddie walked backward to review the room I was staring at.

“This is the vampire sex dungeon of my dreams,” I laughed, pulling him into the room.

“Vee thinks for a dungeon there aren’t enough torture devices. While I think this is a single middle age vampire who hasn’t been laid in 50 years. I mean who has a fucking Marylin Monroe posters these days?”

“True it is missing the whips and chains, but the potential, it’s all here.” I plopped down on the blood-red couch, then grimaced.

“What’s up?”

“Regrets, I have regrets. This couch is sticky,” I waved my hands like that would get rid of the feeling.

“So the sex part of your fantasy for this room apparently happened,” Eddie snickered and pulled me back to my feet by the shoulders.

“Rando sex fluids are not a kink of mine dudes. I need to wash my hand now.” I held out my hands, careful to not touch Eddie or myself. 

Eddie adjusted his hands on my shoulders to ground me, then guided me back to the restrooms. I quickly washed my hands with hot soapy water, removing the stickiness and horribleness. Before heading back out I also checked the rest of me, clear thankfully. I trailed one hand over the counter, careful to avoid wet spots, while my other fidgeted with the strap on my backpack. The crowd was starting to get a bit nuts and I swear if that baby was still screaming when we got back to the display units, I was gonna make Venom eat it. 

I didn’t see Eddie when I left the restroom. That was okay. He was probably around here somewhere. I could definitely find him. I stepped up on my tiptoes and peered over some of the taller racks of fake plants. Still no sight of him. I called out, somewhat loudly, but hopefully not loudly enough to attract too much attention. Venom should have been able to hear me anyway. I waited for a few more minutes. I checked my phone, but couldn’t get fucking reception in this useless tin hellhole.

After what felt like ages, I took a deep breath and moved forward. I could manage this. I was a strong, independent woman. I was dating the fucking Demon of San Fransico for fuck sake. I could manage fucking IKEA on a Saturday afternoon! I retraced our path back to the display units. There was no sign of Eddie. I called out a few more times, hoping that Venom would hear me, but nothing. I paced in the vampire sex dungeon trying to think of what to do. I could always make an announcement over the loudspeaker thing. Tell the store I’d lost my boyfriend and ask for him to be called wherever I was. 

A tap on my shoulder made me hurl around fist first. Gray ooze, not too different from Venom’s, caught my hand and formed over it. I felt it pulse around my skin. The black-haired man connected to the goo stared at me with interest. When I tried to pull away, the ooze constricted around my hand. 

“Hmm, we heard Venom and Eddie found a new toy. How interesting,” the man studied me, eyes traveling over my body. 

“So, you got one too huh?” I let out a weak nervous laugh, “Your skin feels different though, kinda like metal, which is a bit creepy tbh. Do you do that on purpose? And your silver, not black. Are the others different colors? Or do you only work on a grayscale?”

“Shut up,” he frowned. 

“So are you gonna start a fight here in the middle of fucking IKEA? Or are you gonna take me somewhere? Did you hurt Eddie and Venom? Is that why I couldn’t find them. Pretty smart doing it here I guess. They wouldn’t get all big and there’s no cellphone reception.” I wheezed a bit, trying to hold in the bubbling nervous laughter.

“Do you always talk so much?” the man began to drag me into the back area, out the public display sections. 

Half built units and damaged beyond use furniture littered the area. It must have been some kind of loading dock as well. There were huge open garage doors at the far end. I could try and break free, maybe make a run for it, but where the fuck were Eddie and Venom?

“Yeah, I talk a lot. Eddie thinks it's cute I guess, I don’t really know. Vee just says they like the sound of my voice cause I don’t irritate them. Though they did get really upset when I ate the last Reese’s cup at my apartment a few weeks ago. But it’s my apartment and my candy. I can eat it if I want. Vee didn’t talk to me for two whole days. He just made Eddie tell me things. Like that I forgot to turn the gas burner off one night. Or that he thought I looked nice this new black top I’d gotten. It was kinda weird. I sent them one of those stupid edible chocolate arrangement things so Vee would actually talk to me again.”

The man finally stopped trying to yank my arm out of my socket and turned back to me. When he spoke next, his voice was different, rougher, and I saw the blurry off white cover his eyes for a moment.

“Why do you put up with those losers?”

“They aren’t losers, especially not to me. You know we may fight, but I’m not the easiest fucking person to deal with. I mean I’m on the verge of having a fucking meltdown right now. I can’t deal with crowds or weird textures. I obsess over weird shit. I’m surprised they put up with me.” Fear and uncertainty crept into my voice. _Why did they put up with me?_

The symbiote attached to the man trying to kidnap me took control. They were big, metallic silver with red raised pulsing veins. Their lips curled cruelly over their razor-sharp teeth. I was never scared of Venom’s teeth, but these ones, they really were trying to put the fear of God into me. 

“Not so grayscale then,” I laughed, panicked tears surfacing in my eyes. Everything was becoming too much. “What are you called?”

“We are Riot,” The symbiote rumbled.

My breath hitched, “Nice to meet you I guess.”

“You will make an excellent meal,” their jaw unhinged, its metal tendrils on my hand lifted me off the ground.  _ Oh god, I’m gonna be eaten feet first. _

I slammed my eyes shut and I tried not to piss myself when I felt a tongue touch my leg. 

**“NIBBLES IS OUR SNACK!”**

I heard the roar, remembered my body being jerked around before the world went dark. 

~~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~~

The sound of steady beeping reminded me of my new alarm. The one I had to learn to use to not bother Eddie or Venom when I woke up for morning yoga or work if I had stayed over at their place. I groaned, my body aching. There was something hard and scratchy in my hand. I didn’t like how that felt, but I couldn’t let it go. When I peeled my eyes open, they were assaulted with harsh artificial lights. 

I was in the hospital. My hand and most of my arm were wrapped up in a cast. That was why it was so scratchy. It wasn’t even a nice color. In another second, I realized it was my dominant hand. My hand that I used to work and most importantly my hand for touching and snacking. The horrible stupid hospital gown also didn’t feel nice. The material was papery and artificial. 

“Hey, you’re awake,” my mom shot forward. 

“Mom, why are you here?” I rubbed my eye with my free hand. 

“Eddie called, said you two were at IKEA with that alien attacked and that you’d been taken to the hospital.” Mom explained. 

“So you drove all the way here from Fresno?”

“Of course sweetheart, I’m your mom.” She patted my leg carefully, “Also had to meet this boyfriend. First I hear of him, and you’re in the hospital. Really, I thought I raised you better.”

“I was gonna tell you Mom, just wanted to make sure this guy stuck around first okay?” I groaned.

“He’s real cute,” Mom smiled.

“Where is he?” I looked around, only seeing other empty hospital beds. 

“He went to get some food, cause he knows you won’t eat the hospital food.” She smiled. 

“What kinda condition am I in?” I rubbed my hand over the cast, the rough weaving making my skin crawl a bit. 

“Concussion, a couple of broken bones in your arm and hand, and just generally a bit beat up.” Mom sighed.

We talked for a while longer, catching up about things in my life, mostly regarding my relationship with Eddie because I was hopeless at keeping my mom informed on the going ons of my life. 

“You really love him don’t you?” She laughed after a particularly rough story about how I once took Eddie to yoga with me. 

“Yeah, I do. Haven’t told him yet, not sure I wanna say it first.” I blushed at the admission to my mom. 

Sure I’d kinda been feeling it for a few weeks now, but I wasn’t sure when the right time would be to tell Eddie and Venom how I felt. They’d had it rough in love and I didn’t want to push them beyond there comfort zone. They were more than understanding of my own zones of control and comfort. 

Soon, however, Eddie was stumbling back into the room with a semi angry looking nurse closing the door behind him. My face lit up when I saw him. He was okay, tired looking, but whole. He walked to the other side of the bed, dragging a chair behind him. The tray attached to my bed was rearranged and Eddie set up an array of my favorite snacks. There were even some of my favorite chocolates left. Venom was really controlling himself for me. 

“How ya feelin'?” He pressed a kiss on my forehead and sat down. 

“Better,” I grinned.

“Eddie, I thought you were getting dinner, not snacks?” Mom frowned.

“Mom,” I hissed.

Eddie opened a bag of crisps, “Technically these are veggie chips.”

“See vegetables, Mom,” I dug my hand freehand into the bag and started eating. 

“You would find someone to enable you,” She laughed. 

“Yeah, yeah, I ate a real meal yesterday,” I scoffed, still smiling.

“I’m going to get a coffee and check out the cafeteria. Tomorrow I will cook both of you animals a real meal,” Mom smirked, rubbed my shoulder, and then left. 

“Jesus Christ, both of you c' mere right now,” I pushed the tray away and sat up further.

Eddie and Venom were on me in a flash. My good arm gripped the back of Eddie's shirt like he was my life support. Venom pulled my body further into theirs. I felt my first easy breath since I’d woken up. Venom purred, sensing my relief. 

“Thank you for being here, I know you dudes don’t like hospitals,” I sighed. 

**“WE'RE SORRY NIBBLES,”** Venom rumbled. 

“We’re just glad you’re okay,” Eddie pressed his forehead to mine. 

I laughed, sudden nerves getting the better of me. I ran my hand over his face, feeling the stubble and short hairs at the back on his neck. Eddie and Venom felt right to me.

“I love you, both of you,” I whispered.

“We love you too.”


End file.
